


Caught Part 2

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Harry Potter One-shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Public Humiliation, There's A Tag For That, unfair punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Umbridge finds out about Ron and Harry's relationship, and makes an ordinance.





	Caught Part 2

Fifth year, and everyone had forgotten about Harry and Ron in leau of the Triwizard Tournament controversy from the end of last year. Everyone but Draco and some of the Slytherins, who still liked to snicker at and tease Ron. He had more important matters: Harry was having nightmares.

“Do you want me to sleep next to you?” Ron asked.

“We’re not allowed to,” Harry said.

“Since when do you follow the rules?” Ron teased.

Harry scooted over to allow Ron in his bed.

…

“Where’s your boyfriend, Weasel?” Draco mocked.

“Shut up, Malfoy!” Ron snapped.

Umbridge stopped speaking to the class.

“Do not interrupt the class to speak about your ‘boyfriend,’ Mr. Weasley!”

“He was the one who…”

“Detention, Mr. Weasley!”

“What?” Hermione shouted, “That’s not even fair!”

“Another detention, Mr. Weasley.”

Hermione glared angrily at Umbridge yet stayed silent.

…

Ron sat in the common room and traced the words that engraved themselves on his hand, tears in his eyes.

“Ron, are you all right?” Hermione found him.

The redhead squeaked and hid his hand.

“Show me your hand,” she said.

Ron shook his head.

“Please…”

He showed her the words.

“I must not commit degen…” she stopped, “Ron…”

“Detention,” Ron explained, “She asked me if I really had a boyfriend, and…I told her I was dating Harry. I should have just said no…”

“How many times did you have to write that?”

“I don’t know,” Ron answered, “I think I was in there for about an hour.”

“She can’t do this!”

“There’s only one more.”

“I should have gotten that second one,” Hermione said, “Harry’s going to be upset.”

“Don’t tell him.”

“A teacher called you the equivalent of a…” she paused, then spoke quietly, “A mudblood.”

“Just…don’t tell him,” Ron wiped his tears.

…

George had never been so angry as when he read the new ordinance. It mentioned Ron and Harry by name: “Ron Weasley and Harry Potter shall not be allowed within 8 feet of any male student, with the exception of meals and classes.”

“Fred,” his voice shook, “Looks like Umbitch has made another ordinance.”

Fred read the new rule.

“Shit,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Why is she doing this?” George wondered, “Why are they being treated like this?”

“She doesn’t think of…THEM as normal.”

George growled.

“They’re fifteen!” he insisted, “She’s treating them like they’re criminals or something.”

“I know,” Fred comforted.

…

“Ron!” Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend when they met to discuss the new club.

Of course, Umbridge had separated them, switched them into different dorms and banned them from speaking with each other.

“This is ridiculous,” George spoke, “She won’t even let you speak to US.”

After being hugged by the twins and Ginny, Ron turned to Harry and waited for the meeting to start.

…

“He’s my brother!” Ron insisted.

“Awfully CLOSE to George for a sibling, don’t you think?” Umbridge spoke.

“That was Fred I was hugging!” Ron demanded, “And, you’d know that if you bothered to actually try and tell them apart!”

“Watch your attitude, Mr. Weasley.”

“No! What are you implying, anyway? That I’m dating my brother?”

“It’s hard to tell with you,” she answered, “You seem to have a rather bent moral compass.”

“And treating Harry and I like this is just excellent, morality wise?” Ron yelled, “And, just what is so morally bent about me being in love with Harry?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Professor McGonagall had walked up upon the confrontation in the hallway, “What is it you want with Mr. Weasley?”

“He has been specifically instructed not to be within 8 feet of any…”

“Oh, yes, your attempt to socially isolate and humiliate the boys,” McGonagall rolled her eyes.

“He is a danger to the male students!”

“Including his brothers?”

“His family likely caused this,” Umbridge said, “Who knows what goes on behind closed doors at the Weasley household?”

“Do not make unfounded accusations toward a student’s family!”

“Someone made him this way. It isn’t natural…”

“Neither is magic, according to some,” McGonagall spoke, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be taking this student back to the Gryffindor House.”

Ron followed Professor McGonagall, only speaking when they were out of earshot of Umbridge.

“I’m not dangerous,” Ron said.

“I know you aren’t, Ronald,” McGonagall answered, “Delores has an…old fashioned way of thinking. In her mind, one would only seek out a same sex relationship if they were abused sexually as children.”

“She thinks my brothers…molested me?”

“As I said, her thinking is old fashioned and ignorant,” she continued, “And, I will not enforce her ‘ordinance’ in the Gryffindor house. I will not have you isolated from your friends and family.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

…

“She thinks you guys…abused me,” Ron said as he dueled aside Ginny against the twins in the Room of Requirement.

“Abused you?” Ginny asked, “Where the hell did she get that idea?”

“According to her, that’s why I like blokes,” Ron said.

“Massive crock of shit,” Fred defended, “Good block, Gin.”

“It’s disgusting what she’s doing,” George said, “Treating you and Harry like you’re a criminal.”

George lowered his wand and indicated for Ron to look behind him, where Harry stood.

“You’re doing really well,” Harry assured him, “I think you’ve earned yourself a kiss.”

“Do you reward all the members this way?” Ron smirked.

“Definitely,” George joked.

“Yeah, he snogged the both of us just last week,” Fred added.

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed Ron on the lips, grabbing Ron’s hair in the process.

“She won’t separate us,” Harry promised, “No one will.”

…

“That nasty Professor Umbridge sent us a letter last month,” Molly spoke.

Ron’s eyes widened, “What did it say?”

“Horrible things,” Molly answered, “The nerve of that…WOMAN…accusing your father of…I threw that letter in the fire, where it belongs!”

Ron closed his eyes, embarrassed.

“Show her your hand, Ron,” Hermione suggested.

“Hermione,” Ron warned.

“She needs to know!”

Molly took Ron’s hands to examine them.

“She will not get away with this!”

“Mum, it’s not…”

“It is!” Molly shouted, “Minerva told me about the ‘ordinance’ that named you and Harry specifically!”

“It’ll be fine,” Ron insisted, “Please…if you try to do anything, you’ll make it worse.”

“Ronald…”

“Mum…”

“Fine,” she said, “But I’m having Fred and George and Hermione keep an eye on you.”

Ron nodded.

…

Fred pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket when he and George landed after leaving the school on their broomsticks.

“What is that?” George asked.

“The ordinance,” Fred answered, “The one that mentions our brother personally. I thought we’d burn it ourselves.”

George smirked and made a flame at the end of his wand.

“Together?” he asked.

“Together,” Fred agreed and lit a flame on his wand as well.

The twins held their flames to the paper until it lit up and Fred dropped it on the ground.

“Burn!” Fred laughed.

George smiled as the ordinance turned to ashes.

…

The brain. Its thoughts bled into Ron: a woman who killed her cheating husband, then herself.

“He’s going to cheat,” a female voice, the brain, “They all do!”

**How was she speaking to him?**

“He’ll leave you to die.”

He ignored her.

“Don’t you see how he looks at Cho? At your sister?”

**Not true. Was it?**

…

“Harry?” Ron asked.

Harry was in the train compartment next to him. Ron took his hand.

“Please talk to me.”

“I…”

His godfather just died. Ron couldn’t tell him about the brain, not now.

“Right,” Ron said, “You don’t have to talk. Just…I’m here for you. I love you, Harry.”

Harry smiled and leaned against him.

“Tell me it’s going to be okay,” Harry whispered.

“How could I possibly know that?” Ron asked.


End file.
